Kung fu panda Special:Mayween Spooktacular
by tigergirl123
Summary: Po Plans a new Holiday on may,called Mayween where it's just like Halloween,but when a mysterious man comes,he turns them into real monsters. Tigress-Zombie,Po-Frankenstein,Mantis-Spider Mantis,Monkey-WolfMan,Crane-Scarecrow and Viper-Mummy..now they must find away to get back to normal before the second moon


Happy Mayween :D, Warning:This is not a real holiday XD

* * *

KUNG FU PANDA SPECIAL:MAYWEEN SPOOKTACULAR

It was a boring day in the valley of peace,everyone walked around,nothing to do,some was too bored to open up shop,it was a boring month of may,even the masters of the jade place was bored,and even tigress who wasn't training,they all was in their in his room,Po takes out his favorite movies,Like Frankenstein.

The dragon warrior had an idea as he stood up"I got it!,i have an idea!"He shouts,And everyone was out of bed and ran to his room

Tigress was the first to speak"What is po?"Po grins,then he says it with excitement"We gonna have a Mayween!"He was clueless

Monkey scratches his head,Confused"Um..whats Mayween?"Po went to them"It's may right?"He all take out his candy bags

"You know what Halloween is right?"He asked,they nodded, Po starts writing something,and after finishing it,he holds it up to everyone"Mayween!"

It was a picture of the twinkling stars and the moon,with villagers in costumes,Po smiled holding the paper away from their faces"We can have a Halloween on May"

Crane Nods"Mayween!"He said smiles too"I get it..we can have decorations,and wear costumes"He spread his wings out

"And it would be great for all the kids at the village to have fun again.."Viper said and Mantis laughs,remembering last Halloween,and they looked at tigress

"What?"She said, and Monkey grins"Remember when you was Bride of Postein?"

Tigress growls"Yah,you switched my fake bolts with real bolts and i got shocked by that lighting!"They laughed at her again,Mantis stood bravely"And it was my idea.."He said

Tigress growls again and walks back into her room and slams after an awkward silence,Po smiled again and holds the paper up"lets put this somewhere so people can see it"He said

* * *

A few hours later,a crowd was standing by the dragon warrior statue in the middle of the valley,A male goose Volunteer to read the note and reads it

"Dear Villagers,I..the dragon warrior,would like to celebrate the first annual Mayween,a Night where it can be Halloween not just on October,but on may too.."He stops reading the paper and the villagers smiled

* * *

*Night time*

It was a dark night,lots of lights shining in the valley,Kids and adults dressed up as scary kids went Trick-Or-Treating while the adults just talked and tell jokes,a figure on a hill,grins down at them"Mayween..huh?"He makes an evil back up at the Barracks,Po ran out of his room,He was dressed up as Postein,he was a big fan of Frankenstein,His white fur was dyed Green and the black fur was Dark Green,he had fake stitches on his neck and arms,his fur tuff was Dyed black and lowered down a bit,and his pants was black and ripped,Last but not least he put on fake bolts on his neck.

"This is gonna be awesome!"he said with excitement

Crane came out too,He was dressed as a scarecrow,his Feathers was dyed into the color of hay,and his pants was brown"i know.."He said

Viper came out as a mummy,she had light brown bandages wrapped all around her body,even her face except for her eyes so she could see

"ima get lots of treats!"She said,smiling

Monkey and Mantis came out too,Monkey was dressed as wolfman,his fur was messed up,he had fake pointy ears,his tail was furrier,and he wore black pants,Mantis was dressed as Spider-man

"Lets do this!"They both said

Po remembers something"What about tigress?"He said

Mantis rolls his eyes,While something in the shadows was creeping up on him"Please if theirs one thing we don't need on this night,its Tigress"He fold his pitchers

Po and the rest,Eyes widen and trys to warn Mantis"Um..mantis look behind you!"They shaked in starts to turns around slowly as a tall shadow stood there

It lowers down,That shadow was Tigress,as it seem she was a zombie,Her fur was Dyed Dark Green,She had painted veins on her face,and she wore contact lens that changed her color eyes light Green and had fake blood around her mouth

"Boo.."she said,flat

Mantis jumps and lands on Monkey's shoulder,Tigress was fully out of the shadows and her clothes was different,her vest was Green and dirty,with holes where she had fake ribs,that was shown out,her pants was darker,she wore a fake tail spine,it covered up her real tail

"See what you done to me now?"She growls at Mantis,and sticks out her tongue and it was fake bitten

Mantis Screams,and Tigress laughs at his girlish scream"You should have seen your face"She points at him

* * *

After that,they all was down at the valley,watching everyone have fun.

Po smiles"See im i a genius or what?!"He said

Soon a voice was heard"Hey,your Six monsters come over here!"He said with amazement

They point at themselves"Us?!"

"Yes you six,Come..Come"He calls to them

Po and the Five went to him,He was a Goat and had Six Jellos in front of him

"Want to try out my new experiment,its Monster Jello Food or MJF for short"He said

Tigress shakes her head"This don't seem right.."She said,He didn't see this guy around before..maybe he was a bandit,The goat gives her a straight look

"But you must,it's really good,and i got one for a zombie like you.."He gives her a Jello that was shape like a brain

"It's Tofu flavored..I know it's your favorite"His eyes glowed red and turned back to normal

Tigress's eyes widen"How did you know i like Tofu?"The goat snickers"Im Gizmo i know all!"he said

Tigress thought for a minute and holds out a spoon and scoops up a piece of the jello,she eats it and moans by the flavor

"It's so good,you have to try it guys.."She smiled and ate more

Po took the jello that was shaped like the Frankenstein bolt,he takes a bite"mmmm taste like dumplings!"he said,eating the whole thing

Viper took the Jello that looked like a beetle"mmm taste like noodles!"She said

Crane took the Jello that looked like the shape of his hat"mmm taste like Rice!"He said

Monkey had the Jello that looked like a meat stake"mmm banana"He keeps eating

and Mantis had the Jello that looked like a Spider"I know it looks wrong for me,but this taste like monkeys almond cookies!"He said

While they all was eating their jellos,the Goat snickers while turning around"Thats right my monsters,eat! EAT!"He yells,and they all stopped eating and looked at him,Confused

"I mean,have fun eating"And he walks away

* * *

Few minutes later,They ate their Jellos and was groaning in pain,Rubbing their tummy's

Tigress was on the ground"I don't feel so good..what was in that Jello?!"

Soon everyone's eyes closed,but Po tried to stay awake,but he passes out too,the goat came to them"I need to hurry before the transformation starts!"He said

When no one was looking,he dragged them in his cart and goes away with them,back to his castle,which was in a dark scary forest filled with unimaginable things,He placed everyone of them on an operating table,in a circle and lays long white covers to hide their bodies,it started to thunder and lighting almost strike them

Gizmo laughs evilly as the covers started to move,he went to where po was at"IT'S ALIVE!"Po was out of the covers and groans

He was an actual postien. Tigress's one paw pops up making a hole in the cover,and was out of the covers and she looked all droopy"Grrrrrrrrrr"She was a real zombie

Crane was out of the covers too and he was a real scarecrow"mmmm"Since his beak was stitched

Viper was out and was a real mummy and her eyes was more yellow"Raaaaa..."She said

Monkey was out and he was a real WolfMan as he howls"Arooooooo!"

Mantis jumps out and shoots spiderwebs from his pitchers"Im your friendly neighborhood Spider-Mantis!"

Gizmo snickers"My monsters...im your master,you will listen to me!"he commands them,but they only looked at him for a minute and walks away

"Wait get back here!"he orders them

Mantis used his spiderwebs to swing back to the village,Tigress jumped out the window and fell hard on the ground,she stood back up and her arm fell off

"Me...ARRRRRRM..."She barely had a good vocabulary like normally,she picks up her arm and slowly walks to the valley

Crane,Po,Monkey and Viper did what Tigress did but didn't lose their body parts

* * *

Back at the village everyone gasped at seeing Po and the Five

The Kids Giggles and went to them,The monsters looked down at them"Wow you guys look great"Said a Girl bunny

Tigress groans"BRRRRRRRAINNNNS.."She drools

The Kids Giggled at Tigress,One think she was faking and pulls her arm and it came right off,it Grabs hold of the Boy bunny's Arm he screams

"AHHHHH MOMMY!"He ran while Tigress's Arm was on the ground,flopping like a dying fish all the kids screamed and ran away

Po runs after the kids back at the dark forest,while the five just stood there.

A Goose yells and points at them"AHHHH IT'S THE MONSTROUS FIVE!"Tigress's eyes widen,looking at so many people,with brains

She goes after the adults"Brains!"They all ran away from her,as she keeps walking she passes by a Candy Brain Store,Tigress stops and her head rotates and she looks backwards"Brains!"Her body turns too and she walks towards the stand and gobbles up all the candy,she spits it out

"Me Tigress,No Like these brains,bad for her.."She said

Po came back, forgetting about the kids,he sees Tigress who was in the garbage,He was attracted by the zombie and he went to her

"Me Po,Like you.."He said to her

Tigress came out the Garbage and looks at his head"Brains!"She jumps on him and open her mouth larger and start sucking his head,while curled up on his face

Po chuckles"Po like you too.."He said,but tigress wanted the brain,not love

Spider-Mantis swings around the Village and gasped seeing his foe"so we meet again..The Lizard"His eyes was a normal Mindless Lizard looking at nothing

Soon for some reason the moon shines on each of them,Po and the Five had their normal minds back but was still monster,who still feels like a monster,Tigress eyes widen as she looks down,she was sucking po's head

"Tigress?"Po said. and Tigress got off of him"ewww..what was i doing?"Po raised an eyebrow"Maybe you was trying to kiss me or eat my brain.."He said

After a long pause,Tigress said something"Yah it was the brain.."

* * *

They are still Monsters,O_O

Funny part that i liked:Mantis as Spider-Mantis"Im Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Mantis!" XD

Chapter 2 comes tomorrow :D


End file.
